Failing Math Class
by zombieluver1023
Summary: HiJack Punk/Nerd/Teen AU "Jack is failing math class and his teacher -Miss Tooth- is insisting that he gets some help." based off of a picture I saw on tumblr by hope-for-snow. Written for a friend for her birthday.


**HiJack Punk/Nerd/Teen AU **

Jack groaned. It was his last class of the day (math) and the teacher, Ana -sorry _Miss Tooth _- was passing out the graded math tests from the week before. Miss Tooth got to the back row when the bell rang and she said "Alright class if you received your tests back then you may leave." Everyone but Jack left the classroom. "Now Jack, you and I both know that if you don't start raising your test scores you're going to fail my class and have to take it again during summer break, meaning that you won't be graduating with your class this year." Jack sulked in his chair and groaned again. He knew he wasn't going to graduate with his class this year. That was inevitable. What he didn't know was where his teacher was going with this conversation. "That's why I signed you up for private tutoring with one of your fellow classmates."

At that Jack sat bolt upright and complained "Why would I need a tutor? And why a 'fellow classmate' while we're at it," he used air quotes around fellow classmate, "I was perfectly content with failing math and taking it over the summer with all the other -quote unquote- misfits of the school. I mean, who needs Trigonometry any way am I right?"

Miss Tooth sat on the desk in front of Jack and spoke, "Yes Jack, I understand that's what you want, but you are passing all your other classes, and with straight A's might I add, so I don't understand why you wouldn't want to pass math class as well. Judging by the way you look in this society, I'm sorry to say, no one would imagine you to be a straight A student, and yet you are. You surpassed all the other teachers' expectations the moment you came into our school back in the beginning of 9th grade with your piercings and oddly white hair, and yet you fail to surpass mine. I just don't understand why you wouldn't want any help in math."

"I just don't understand the need for math. I'm going to be a tattoo artist when I grow up so why would I need math, you know? I just don't feel like math class is a necessary class."

"Now as you know, I am also your art teacher, and your drawing skills are amazing and I believe that you can be a tattoo artist if that's what you truly want to do in life, but you won't get very far without, at least, a high school diploma. Now all you need is a C in my class and you'll pass it. You'll graduate with the rest of your class and get one step closer to being a tattoo artist. If you could just spend an hour after school with a student, of my choice, studying for math in my classroom, not only will I give you 5 points extra credit for every full week you attend, but as soon as you start to understand the math that we're learning and get higher than a C in my class, I'll let you stop the extra after school tutoring. I'll even keep it a secret. You can go out and do what you want with your friends -within half hour after school- and then come back here for your tutoring, no one has to know. I can even tell the other students that you're here for detention if that helps."

Jack thought about it for a moment. It would be good to graduate with his class, but did he really want to go through the embarrassment of being tutored by someone that _goes to his school_. Reluctantly, he gave in. "Alright you win. I'll come for tutoring." Miss Tooth got up and squealed, shaking her rainbow colored head of hair and moving around her fists. She was an odd teacher, and Jack sometimes wondered why she ever even got hired in the first place. "On one condition" he interrupted Miss Tooth's squeal fest. "The other student has to promise to keep his mouth shut, too, or else." Miss Tooth shook her head "Yes of course, I'll make that clear to them. Alright, your start tutoring tomorrow Mr. Overland. Please just have your parents sign your test and this paper explaining what's going on and bring it back to me tomorrow beginning of class and you'll be all set."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Jack thought as he sat is Miss Tooth's classroom after school. _I don't even know who's supposed to be tutoring me. It's been almost 20 minutes where are they. _Just then a small boy wearing glasses ran into the doorway out of breath. Holding the doorframe he stammered "I'm sorry *breath* I'm late *breath* I was chased around the school by some *breath* kids wanting my homework and lunch money again *breath* won't happen again." Miss Tooth looked at the boy with concerned eyes and said "Hiccup, its ok that you're late, but if there are some students giving you trouble I would appreciate it if you told me who they are so that I can punish them properly." Hiccup walked toward where Jack was sitting and placed his bag down, "That's alright Miss Tooth I'm fine. There's really no need for you to get involved. It's just some punks that need to grow up a bit, that's all." Hiccup moved the desk around to face Jack and reached towards his back pack to get out a notebook, some printout math cheat sheets and some pencils. While he was doing that Jack took a careful look at the person in front of him. Knowing already that his sexuality was basically anything with a pulse that was considered human –or pansexual for those of you reading at home- he checked Hiccup out. He wasn't _that _bad looking of a guy. Definitely someone Jack would hook up with if he lost the glasses and nerdy sweater. Jack looked down at Hiccup's back pack. _Wow, dragon pins, can this person _get_ any more childish. _The name Miss Tooth called the boy sounded familiar to Jack but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Just then while Hiccup was grabbing a blank notebook, his drawing book fell out of his backpack and opened up. _So that's where I know him from._

"You're from my art class, aren't you?" Hiccup blushed and quickly grabbed his art book from the floor.

He fixed his glasses and replied "Yes I am. I sit two rows behind you in art class."

"Wow, really? I guess I never noticed you there before."

"Not very many people do. Anyway let's start, shall we?"

They worked on sines, cosines and tangents for about half an hour before Jack flung himself back in his chair and exclaimed "I give up. I don't understand Trigonometry and I never will."

"Ok Jack don't say that. Just remember that cos is X and sin is Y and it'll be a lot easier for you. You already have most of the unit circle memorized, all you have to do is remember that."

"Ok that part makes sense, but then where does the r come in?"

"Ignore that for right now if it's confusing you. Just stick with and remember 'cos is X and sin is Y' and you'll pass Miss Tooth's class with flying colors. That's how I passed her class two years ago."

Jack looked up surprised.

"What grade are you in?" He thought Hiccup was just some smarty pants 9th grader, but apparently not.

"I'm in 12th grade, like you. I took Trig in 10th grade. I'm in AP Calc BC right now." Jack was clearly confused. "Do I really seem that young to you? "Hiccup asked fixing his glasses.

"No, it's just I've never seen you at the school before."

"That's a surprise considering who your friends are."

"What do my friends have to do with this?"

"Well, I'm kind of their punching bag, in a sense. They always tend to take my homework and my bus money after school for who knows what reason, causing me to walk home that day. I ended up purchasing a bus pass at the beginning of this school year because of them."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that, I tend to leave after school early to watch over my little sister before my dad comes home." Why did he feel sorry for this kid, he rarely ever felt sorry for anyone.

"Well its ok, it not your fault. Ok let's get back to Trig."

Hiccup spent the rest of the half hour trying to explain to Jack how to solve for tangents and cotangents.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It's been almost two months since Hiccup started to tutor Jack. They were beginning to get a lot closer within these two months, so much so as to consider each other friends. Jack also had an almost, sorta, maybe, crush on Hiccup, but he would never admit that out loud, or to himself for that matter. But, besides that, Jack has been doing better in his math class thanks to Hiccup's help. Jack has been doing so good that he got his first A on his last math test and has been bouncing up and down in his seat for almost ten minutes now waiting for Hiccup to arrive to tell him the good news. After about 20 minutes Jack became a little less excited, and after 40 minutes Jack became worried. "Miss Tooth, I'm going to go and look for Hiccup right now if that's alright with you." "That's fine Jack. Report back to me as soon as you find him though." Jack rumples up his math test, shoved it in his pocket and ran out of the class.

He ran to the front of the school where he saw a group of boys huddling around something. Jack ran over to the group of boys to see what was going on. As he got closer he noticed that they were huddled around a curled up Hiccup that had his backpack held at his face. The boys around him were kicking at him screaming things like "nerd" "where's my lunch money" and "did you do my homework today." Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. He ran over to the boys and shouted as he ran "Hey what do you guys think you're doing." The boys smiled and Jack could hear one of them say "Oh, now you're in trouble nerd, punk rocker's here to join in with us." Another boy spoke to Jack saying "Hey Jack we were just trying to teach this nerd a lesson about not doing our homework for us, care to join in." Hiccup moved his backpack from his face looking up at Jack. Jack didn't want to do this, but he had a reputation to uphold. He picked up Hiccup from off the ground and pulled him to his feet pushing him up against the lockers. Everyone around him cheered and formed a half circle around Hiccup and Jack. Jack looked at Hiccup and saw a hurt look of betrayal in his eyes. Jack couldn't help it, he had to keep an image, at least for a short while. Jack then blurted, "Haha. Nerd." And kissed Hiccup on the lips, causing everyone to gasp. Everyone stood, stunned around Jack. Jack pulled away from Hiccup and grabbed his hand turning towards the crowd exclaimed, "If anyone is to ever try and harm this boy or steal anything from him again they're going to have to go through me, you hear. Warn anyone and everyone you know at this school, because if I ever see a single hair out of place on him or hear that anything of his was stolen. There will be Hell to pay from me." Everyone stood in silent shock. "Now scram before I beat the crap out of all of you." At that everyone ran to the front of the school. After about 5 minutes of silence Hiccup coughed and asked "So, does this mean we're going out then? Or was it just a plan to get them to stop bullying me?" Jack rolled his eyes and brought their intertwined hands up to eye level. "We've been like this for 5 minutes now. Do you really think that if it was just a plan I would still be holding your hand?" "Hiccup smiled. "Well that's good then, I supposed. We should be heading back to Miss Tooth's classroom though. I don't want you to end up failing because of me." He started to walk towards Miss Tooth's classroom, still holding Jack's hand. "Way to ruin a moment Hiccup. Oh yea! I forgot to tell you!" Jack let go of Hiccup's hand and grabbed a crumpled up paper from his pocket, uncrinkled it, and held it up for Hiccup to see. Hiccup started fidgeting with his glasses trying to see what the paper was about when he noticed it was a math paper and that there was a large red A with a smilie face next to it. Hiccup's face lit up. He grabbed the paper and exclaimed "You got an A! Congrats!" Jack beamed "Yea I did, and Thanks!" Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and started to walk towards Miss Tooth's class again talking about Jack and his big accomplishment on getting an A on his math test. Both Jack and Hiccup could tell that the rest of the year would be different from now on, in the best way possible.


End file.
